1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system for supplying power to a plurality of loads, a multiple dwelling including the power supply system, and a computer program for allowing the power supply system to be in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a power supply system of a distribution type in which its power sources are distributed and disposed corresponding to the loads to which power is supplied. In the above power supply system of the distribution type, each of the power sources supplies power to only the corresponding load.
In the conventional power supply system of the distribution type, however, since each of the power sources supplies power to only the corresponding load, it cannot supply power to the corresponding load if it stops working due to a breakdown or maintenance. Moreover, in order to prevent the stoppage of power supply, if each of the loads is always coupled to a power system (hereinafter, referred to as a “system”) such as a commercial power supply, the cost of the facilities becomes high. Particularly, if loads in the mountains or isolated islands are supplied with power, the cost for the connection to the system increases significantly.